Integrated circuit (IC) design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and ICs implementing through-silicon vias have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to minimizing packaging stress while optimizing device parameters and circuit performance. Continued process scaling will tend to exacerbate such problems.